Fish
Features : Fish gets more ammo from stationary chests, pickups and from walking over weapons. Each Mini Ammo Chest gives him 32 bullets, 10 shells, 9 bolts, 8 explosives or 13 energy. : Because of that Fish will receive more ammo from the Lucky Shot mutation. : He also starts with 96 bullets instead of 78. If he has a Golden Weapon, he will start off with more ammo for it. Special : Fish rolls in movement key direction and can shoot while doing so (he still takes damage while rolling). Throne Butt : A water boost propels Fish on his roll for as long as the active button is held down. You can change the directions while rolling using the movement keys but he still bounces off walls. This makes Fish highly evasive though not invincible; take care of where you send him rolling. Ultra Mutations Gameplay : While Fish can be a great starting character for the ammo bonus, his roll takes time to master. Note that the roll does not stop when hitting walls, and instead bounces outward but the distance is short and it can be used rapidly. The roll is mostly used to dodge enemy projectiles and grab distant pickups before they disappear or just to move faster and hide behind cover. Be careful when using the roll to dodge projectiles, however, as you can roll into more bullets. : Useful mutations: * Euphoria - Euphoria's reduction of projectiles by 20% helps you escape danger easier with your rolls. * Hammerhead - Makes rolling into walls less dangerous. Fish will no longer bump back while hitting a wall, but it is limited by the mutation. * Gamma Guts - Much like Plant, Fish has the ability to move very quickly so you can use this to your advantage by rolling into enemies when you are low on ammo or don't want to waste any. * Throne Butt - With the shortened distance of Fish's special since Update #38 it's good to have a long roll so you may roll towards enemies since they are less likely to shoot you while you are near them. It also makes Fish one of the fastest characters in the game, specially in combination with Hammerhead. * Back Muscle - Since Fish gets more ammo from pickups its easier for him to use ammo intensive weapons and keep a high ammo capacity with this mutation. * Rabbit Paw - Makes it even easier to stock up large amounts of ammo. * Lucky Shot - Thanks to his passive, Lucky Shot will give him more ammo than to other characters. Trivia *Fish was a cop; he was one day from retirement when the apocalypse hit and changed him into a mutated fish. *Fish's design is based off of the Creature from the Black Lagoon. *Fish can roll. *Fish plays the intro song on his guitar. *It's possible to resist the attraction of the area ending portals using Dodge Roll. *The distance of Fish's roll was significantly shortened in update #26 and again in update #38, although his Throne Butt was changed to allow him to roll endlessly in update #57. *One of the original five characters. Category:Characters